Returned
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: "I think it's about time I ask the questions." "You guys should run now." SLASH!


**Hi! It's been a while guys! Sorry 'bout that! **

**Warning: This contains a huge amount of gay characters, like all of them. (We need a word for this. Like, rainbowfied ;)) and mentions MPREG but you may pretend that somehow a baby was adopted that looks exactly like the 'parents' if you want ^.^"**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own this magnificent show. **

* * *

It was a strangely quiet and normal night that everyone had gone to Ginga and Masamune's house. They were all gathered for a, well, rather depressing dinner, just like every year on this same day.

This had become a tradition five years ago, after the 'disappearance' of Kenta Yumiya. Their friend who no-one had heard from in nearly ten years. He was believed to be dead, killed by some wild animal, or maybe even by Ryuga who had been traveling with the young boy at the time.

Next Wednesday would be Kenta's twenty-third birthday. No-one even mentioned it as they sat with stoic expressions and they ate their meal, nobody even noticed when there was a quiet knock on the front door, accompanied by some soft cries and murmurs.

After a few minutes, another, louder knock, came through the door, jolting Ginga out of his daze to look around and quickly count the heads as he stood and walked to the door.

Everyone was there at the dinner already, so who could be at the door? The red-head wondered this as he opened the door, not expecting the sight before him.

There, standing on his doorstep was a tall, muscular man with white hair, one red streak running through it, with his arm around a shorter, slightly skinny man with green hair. The man with the green hair held an extremely small baby boy, who looked very similar to the taller male, but had the same chocolate brown eyes as the shorter.

Ginga stood there open mouthed for a good minute before composing himself enough to squeak out, "Kenta!"

Said man smiled. "Hey Ginga!"

Another long, awkward silence passed as a scary, no, psycho smile found its way to Ginga's lips. "KENTA!" He screamed, completely forgetting the child in his friends arms as he jumped up and hugged the living daylights out of Kenta.

Kenta squeaked and held the baby out to the side, allowing his, partner? To hold the child while he returned the hug, only pulling back after hearing a very unmanly squeal, nearly missing the orange-haired man running towards him.

"KENCHII!" The scream echoed into the dark night night. "YOU'RE ALIVE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" The slightly older man asked, not noticing as the baby next to him started bawling his eyes out and the oldest person at the house walked away a short distance to calm him down.

Kenta simply rolled his eyes, walking over to get the now peaceful child from his partner, leaning up slightly to kiss him as they whispered some things to each other before walking back to the door and smiling at the group, now crowded, at the door.

"Ryuga?" A voice at the back said in a questioning tone.

Everyone turned to look at Kyouya, the one who had voiced all their thoughts, then back at the man now identified as being Ryuga.

"Yeah, hi," he said boredly, examining the faces of those before him.

There was an awkward silence between the group and the family of three. Most of them were still getting their heads around the fact that Kenta was alive and standing in front of them, holding what was assumed to be Ryuga and his own's baby boy and that it was apparent that the two had some kind of relationship.

"So..." Kenta began, trying to defuse the tension a small amount so that they could have a less awkward conversation.

"Would you like to come in?" Ginga asked, realising they were all still out in the cold air, half freezing to death.

Kenta was about to nod and say yes, when a voice cut him off.

"Ginga! You can't let HIM into your house!" A female, Madoka, said. "Remember what he did!"

Kenta frowned at Madoka. Was she really going to hold a grudge after this long? Against Ryuga? She was hardly being fair. Was she?

"'Doka, we can't leave them outside to freeze to death. They'll die! DIE I TELL YOU!" Ginga said, pushing everyone back inside so that he wouldn't be held responsible for anyone, Yuu, getting sick by their respectful partners, Tsubasa.

"But Ginga-!"

"No Madoka. Let them both in and then we can find out what has happened these past few years." Surprisingly, it was Kyouya who had said that as he dragged Nile back into the house by his hair. Needless to say that Nile was complaining the entire time.

"Fine." Madoka stomped back into the house angrily.

Ginga rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about her. She's never really been happy since she found out I didn't, or ever would, like her."

"What-?"

"Kent, even I could tell he was gay from the start," Ryuga whispered to him, making them both laugh.

When the pair stopped laughing they looked towards Ginga who was waiting for them to enter the warm house. The red haired male was smiling at them like he just realised something, which he had.

In the short amount of time that he'd been seen the couple together, he had seen how much they loved each other and their son. It was quite amazing really, just to see that amount of love being felt for their family.

"Come on guys, there's a couch next to the fireplace for you, as long as Masamune hasn't taken it yet."

The two males still outside entered the warm house and you could just sense the tense atmosphere around the house. It was so tense it was awkward.

Kenta and Ryuga plopped down onto a couch across from Tsubasa and Yuu, trying to ignore Madoka's glaring aimed at Ryuga. You could hear the hushed whispers in the kitchen between the owners of the house, their words were unclear though.

"Kenchii, why didn't you talk to us while you were gone?" Yuu asked, breaking the silence.

Kenta shifted the almost asleep baby in his arms before replying. "I was going to but I guess I never found time. We were always traveling so it made it hard to get some time in."

Yuu nodded. "So, what the kids name?" He asked, gesturing to the baby boy.

"Kaito."

Tsubasa nodded, at least acknowledging the soft conversation between the two youngest of the adults. That's about the time when Ginga walked in with Masamune, smiling but looking serious at the same time.

"I think it's about time I ask the questions," he announced proudly, causing Yuu and Tsubasa to pale greatly.

"You guys should run now," Yuu whispered.

Kenta raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I can still clearly remember the day we were asked 'the questions'. It has got to be the singularly most humiliating day of my life."

Tsubasa smiled. "That's the first time I've heard you use words that aren't in your standard vocabulary."

"Oh no, I've caught Tsubasa-disease! The pain, the horror. Save me Kenchii!" Yuu said dramatically, one hand on his forehead, the other held out towards Kenta.

The group laughed, even Ryuga let out a quiet chuckle at the childish antics.

"Really though, run guys," Yuu said knowing that Ginga's glare was directed at him.

"Humph. Well, thank you very much Yuu. You're simply the best person in the room," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're welcome Gingii!"

"As I was saying. Let's start my questions. When did you get together?"

"Four and a half years ago."

"Have you, or when have you, engaged in sexual activities?"

The room was silent.

"One, he's holding a kid Ginga. Two, it's nearly midnight. Can I please sleep in peace?" Kyouya asked in the doorway, a half asleep Nile leaning on his shoulder.

"You shut up Kyouya. I don't care if you want to sleep. My questions are more important."

"Actually," Ryuga started, earning himself some slightly surprised looks. "I think sleep sounds good."

"But- no. You will answer my questions. It's not like you sleep much anyway, is it?"

Ryuga snorted. "Unlike you, obviously, we actually have norma sleeping patterns."

Ginga glared. "Well at least I don't go round dating guys heaps younger than me!"

"Define 'heaps younger' for me." Ryuga was getting slightly pissed off. Kenta could tell, easily, Tsubasa, Yuu, Kyouya and even Nile and Masamune could tell. Ginga however, was either playing stupid or he was stupid.

"I don't know, more than five years."

"Then your argument makes absolutely no sense since our age difference," Ryuga gestured between himself and Kenta, "Is the same as there's. I think."

Ginga stared for a moment. "That's impossible! They're four years apart. You're way older. Yuu and Kenta are twenty-two. Tsubasa is twenty-six and you're something waaaay older than that."

Breathing deeply and smirking, Ryuga turned away from Ginga for a moment. "And what if I told you that I turn twenty-seven in three months?"

Ginga stared open mouthed at Ryuga. There was absolutely no way that Ryuga was the same age as Tsubasa and Kyouya. It just wasn't possible.

Ryuga smirked at the reaction. "Surprised?"

Ginga's mouth opened and closed. "No. You can't be twenty-six! You look old so you are old."

If anyone bothered to look at Kenta, which Kyouya and Nile did, they'd have noticed the highly unamused look on his face. Ryuga was unamused yet enjoying the display of shock that kept running over Ginga's face as he tried to come up with arguments.

"You've got to be at least ten years older than Kenta."

That was about as Kenta could take of this conversation. "Can you just take that he's twenty-six Ginga? Seriously. Why do you even care how old he is?"

The room stared at him. Even Madoka stopped sulking long enough to give Kenta a look that was somewhere between surprised and proud. Proud being because he was standing up to Ginga and usually - he'd changed in the last ten years! - Ginga would crack the shits.

"Because he took you away for so many years Kenta," Ginga replied after a few minutes of silence.

Kenta's expression softened slightly, but he was still clearly annoyed. "Did you ever think that I chose to stay with him? Ryuga never forced me to go anywhere with him. He tried, more than once, to get me to stay in a village we passed through until he came back. I always stayed with him though."

Ginga looked at his feet, feeling his boyfriends arm slip around his waist. "I'm sorry Kenta. I missed you... Almost as much as Yuu did."

Kenta glanced at the male mentioned. Yuu had a light flush on his cheeks as he buried his face into Tsubasa's side. "SHUT UP GINGA!"

Everyone laughed.

"It's okay Ginga," Kenta said, leaning on Ryuga's shoulder, after the chatter had died down. "But seriously, I agree with Kyouya. Can we please all just go to sleep?"

Rolling their eyes, Masamune and Ginga started giving out various rooms in their house. Kyouya and Nile had already claimed one bedroom, Tsubasa and Yuu the next, Madoka had the smallest room and the room at the end of the hall was where Ryuga and Kenta would share a bedroom, the bedroom with a babies cot in it. Of course, the master bedroom was Masamune and Ginga's room.

After everyone said goodnight and went to their respective rooms. Masamune was already in bed by the time Ginga had left the shower.

"You still take forever Ginga."

All Masamune got in return was a smile, the light turned off and a body sliding across the bed to mold itself into his side, which ended up with his arms wrapped around it.

"Goodnight Masamune."

"Goodnight Ginga."

* * *

In the other bedrooms you'd find Madoka peacefully sleeping in one, Yuu whispering non-stop while his Tsubasa told him to shut up and go to sleep, Nile sleeping with his head on Kyouya's chest and, in the last room, you'd find Ryuga and Kenta sleeping comfortably cuddled together while Kaito slept hugging an old teddy.

* * *

**Oh god. I feel awful. I haven't posted in over a month! Well, now I have but still! Now, I'm going to tell you that I will finish all my chapter stories next year. So if you're reading them, no, I haven't forgotten them. I just haven't had a huge amount of time to write them this year (don't give me that look!)**

**Oh and I will not be anywhere near the internet for at least nine days. I'm sorry guys. I'm going on a nine day bike ride starting Saturday so I have until tomorrow morning with internet and then, unless I can get onto mums iPad Saturday morning, I will be internetless. So this is sort of a farewell for a few days too :P **

**Okay! REVIEW! BE GOOD MINIONS! :D Haha XD**


End file.
